joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Character that can freeze Time
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 3-A | Low 2-C | '''At least 2-B | 2-A''' Name: A character that can freeze time, '''her name was given by Remilia Scarlet. | (Real Name Unknown.) | '''Origin: '''Touhou Project, cuz why the fu*k not?:>, 2hu fuck it '''Gender: Female Bit*es Age: 17 | ('''Possibly '''Hundreds '''of years old.) | She looks 17, but she made you a baby and made you -000 years young. '''Classification: Overpowered '''Human | '''Dat Maid | Some Dio Ripoff '''claiming to be '''Multiverse Level. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Smacked Dio's Dick and Za Wraudo's Gay.), Time Manipulation '(Can slow, freeze, speed up, erase and even reverse time for 6 seconds.), '''Mass Reduction, '(Can lose weight and can reduce the targets weight like Chara.), '''Timeline Creation and Destruction '(Can destroy and create parallel Universes that are 4-Dimensional Space-Time Continumms), '''Spatial Manipulation, '(Made the interior of the Scarlet Devil Mansion appear larger than its appearance on the outside.), '''Damnaku, (Sorrounds her opponent with knives.), Age Manipulation, (Made a plant that takes 60 years and made it bloom instantly.), Forcefield Creation, (Created Shields to avoid Hit's Ki Blast's.), Cloning, (Can summon an Infinite amount of A character that can freeze time from alternate Realities and last for a few seconds.) Summoning, '(Can summon a Infinite amount of Knives from different Timelines.), '''Existence Erasure, '(Can erase an opponent reducing them to nothingness.) 'Attack Potency: Building Level, '(Can summon knives around her opponent.) | High Universe Level, (Defeated Hit who can create Pocket Dimensions.) | Low Multiverse Level (Stated by Tabbender that she solos DBS.) | 'Multiverse Level, '(She can destroy and create more than 1000 timelines possibly.) | 'Multiverse Level, '(Defeated Chara who was stated to crash the game.) | 'Multi-Universe Level, '( Placed 4th place ontop of Beerus who CFC said can destroy 2500 Universes.) 'Multiverse Level. '(Destroyed and slow down the mass of Chara and create a new timeline without Chara.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+https://youtu.be/l3B_UsV1hfg?t=15m21s(Scales to characters that can fly at interstellar Distances across the Dream World.) | Infinite, '(She is a 4-Dimensional being given that she can freeze time to pin point 0 and most across Distances within zero seconds.) | '''Massively FTL+, '(Almost completely unaffected by 'Hit's '''Timeskip.) ('Immeasurable, '''fought '''Chara.) | Massively FTL+, '(Yes she can lose breasts with Mass Reduction, when you have no mass, you can move MFTL+ since nothing is slowing you down.) | '''Infinite, '(Exist in imaginary time.) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | '(Said the she is a 4-Dimensional being and can probably carry hyper mass.) '''Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Building Level 'to '''Multiverse Level, '(Took hits from Chara.) | 'Stamina: Very High, '(Fought in Cherry Day's Bloosom for several Days without sleeping.) 'Range: Multiple Meters, '(She was able to strike the head of a fairy over 30 meters across.) | '''Multiverse Level Standard Equipment: '''A Pocket Watch, Infinite amount of Knives, '''Intelligence: Genius '(She is one of the smartest of her 20 year life experience as she can throw a knive.) | '''Baka Noob, '(too stupid and I'm sure this is official.) '''Weaknesses: Malaria, Ebola '''and a '''Mosquito Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Chara Hit Beerus Notable Losses: Dimentio Zalgo Cory In the House Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:WIP